Conquered
by GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll
Summary: Chapter Eight of Midnight rewritten the way it should have been! "Well" She said. "It appears we have a Stale-Mate" D/M AU ONE-SHOT


**Chapter Eight of Midnight Rewritten the way it should have been! DamonXMeredith! Enjoy!**

_**"Well" She said. "It appears we have a Stale-Mate" **_

Conquered

Meredith raised an eyebrow as Damon grabbed the stave. "Did I not just recently tell you that a number of those spikes you've just driven into your flesh is poisonous? Or were you not listening?"

She had automatically grabbed the stave as well, above the dangerous zone.

"You told me" He said inscrutably - he hoped.

"I particularly said 'poisonous to humans as well as to werewolves and other things' - recall it?"

"You told me that too. But I'd rather die then live as human, so; let the games begin" And with that Damon began to push the two-headed stave towards Meredith's heart.

She immediately clamped down on the stave as well, pushing it back towards him. But he had three advantages, as they both soon realised. He was slightly taller and more strongly muscled even than lithe, athletic Meredith; he had a longer reach then hers; and he had taken up a much more aggressive position. Even though he could feel poisoned little spikes biting into his palms, he thrust forward and up until the killing point was once again near her heart. Meredith pushed back with an amazing amount of strength and then suddenly, somehow they were even again.

Damon glanced up to see how that had happened, and saw, to his shock, that she also had grabbed the stave in the killing zone. Now her hands were dripping blood onto the floor, just as his were.

"Meredith!"

"What? I take my job seriously"

Despite her gambit, he was stronger. Inch by inch, he forced his torn palms to hang on, his arms to exert pressure. And inch by inch, she was forced backwards- refusing to quit - until there was no room to back up.

And there they stood, the entire length of the stave between them, and the refrigerator flat against Meredith's back.

She glanced at him through those thick lashes, dark eyes searching his expression.

"Well" She said. "It appears we have a stale-mate"

Dry and witty as ever, Damon found a surge of irritation run through his veins at the sight of this eighteen-year old girl with the remarkable fighting skills. She even had a better weapon then him with all his vampire powers gone.

"Yes" He said silkily. "Now just put the stave down, and we can calmly discuss this-"

"No" Meredith said, eyes narrowed. "Look Damon, you and I have never seen eye to eye, except for now" She smiled slightly, and her eyes gleamed before she continued. "But I can't let you take that star-ball. Do you even care what happens to Fells Church?"

"Yes" Damon lied and Meredith laughed.

"Don't kid me Damon, I can tell when people lie"

"I'm sure, creating a life of lies yourself"

"It wasn't by choice" She said coolly. "I had to protect them, and that was the best way"

"Because your always the protector" He whispered, and his mint breath was cool on her cheek.

"And you're the destroyer" She murmured and as if that was an unspoken agreement, they both lowered the stave. Blood dripped from their fingers as Meredith turned away from Damon to get some salve. She rubbed it into her hands.

"I didn't put real poison in the needles" She said calmly. "But your palms will be torn and this is an excellent remedy. It's ancient, passed down from the generations"

"How kind of you to share" - at his most sharply ironic.

"And now what are we going to do? Start all over again?" He added as Meredith calmly began to rub salve into her hands.

She came closer to him, and grabbed his palms. She rubbed them slowly, softly.

Feminine. Damon had never associated that word with the emotionless warrior that was Meredith Sulez ,but this tiny gesture was unmistakably female.

He eyed her warily and their eyes met.

"Something bothering you?" She whispered, glossy lips parting perfectly. Damon could imagine the boys in her year vying for her attention. When she pursed them slightly, he was bewildered- why would someone choose Elena over -

He blinked in shock. He- how could he think that? Meredith, scary cool unflappable Meredith Sulez was a more fascinating creature then Ice Queen Elena and Child-like Bonnie.

"You" Damon said bluntly, eyes narrowed as he zoned in on her fine features. The perfectly crafted pitch black eyebrows, the sweeping lashes and dark grey eyes that stared into his soul, released emotions in him that he hated.

That's why he stayed away.

Meredith stared at Damon, pursing her lips as she examined his face carefully. Those Italian features sharp and defined, those dark eyes that glared at her like daggers pricking her skin. The ruffle of dark hair, shining a rainbow of dark hues and shades.

She liked the arch in his upper lip that quirked ever so slightly. And however much she hated to admit it, his cutting remarks were almost as good as hers.

She looked at him with disbelief. "Oh really?" She tilted her head to one side. "I would think so, considering I could ram this stave through your heart in, oh say two seconds" She idly traced long fingertips on the top of the jewelled weapon.

"But would you do it?" Damon inquired, stepping forward into her personal space. She snapped her neck up boldly, glaring him in the eye.

She hesitated, feeling her legs weaken ever so slightly. She put one hand out to steady her, clutching onto the wooden kitchen-top.

"Elena would try to kill me"

"I'm sure you could defend yourself"

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back, her perfect white teeth glimmering. "Of course Damon, after all these years I've realised that to keep a best friend I need to lie then attack them"

"Well it's not like you can do anything worse" He smirked for a millisecond.

"Well that's where you and me differ" She shot back. "Because I don't attack innocent people"

"It seems we've come full circle" Damon said. "So… let me go now?"

"You must be joking" She scoffed and Damon's hand stroked her cheek. She stiffened, sucking in a breath as she eyed him tensely.

"Relax" He crooned.

"I know what your doing" She breathed. "Playing with me…well I won't be one of your numerous victims. I. Fight. Back"

"Mmmm" Damon chuckled, eyes glimmering. Of course she did. She was a unique human, in fact he'd never seen anything like her. Resisting his charm.

"The stave didn't convince you?" She said, trying not to shiver as his fingertips sent sparks of - something electric through her whole body. She tingled as her hands crept up to cover his.

"Stop it"

"Honest?" His hand stroked her silky hair, and she took a step closer to him.

"It's my choice" She told him defiantly, inches away from his unblemished face and pale lips.

"What if it's mine?" He blew on her neck and Meredith arched her back, black lashes fluttering in ecstasy. His lips traced her high cheekbones, the elegant neck. He sucked it gently and she moaned. He wanted to bite the supple skin, but his fangs were gone. A surge of anger went through him and he gripped her tighter. He could always give her a love-bite but a petty bruise wasn't the same.

"Vicious" Meredith said, raising an elegant eyebrow before moving back.

"Tease" Damon replied, stalking her around the table.

"Human" Meredith shot back with a smirk, eyes glowing.

"Fearsome"

She arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Damon Salvatore? Scared of I?"

He sauntered forward and her slim olive hand slowly unbuttoned one of the buttons of his sweater. Damon's hand gripped the silver necklace around the base of her throat and she let out a soft purr of discontent.

Meredith's head whirled as Damon backed her against the table. She slid onto it and Damon grabbed her legs forcefully, curling them around his waist.

She leant back, long midnight hair obscuring her sly smile.

"I used to be"

"You should be" She whispered in his ear, hands sliding down his body, playing with the black belt around his waist.

Moonlight poured through the window, and their shadows twirled around the kitchen as they attacked each other furiously, all their anger pouring into- this.

Meredith gasped frantically, trying to hold back her feelings as Damon spun her around in a circle, bare skin touching bare skin. Her smooth tongue sliding across the stubble on his clenched jaw, her fingers tight in the loopholes of his jeans. He unbuckled her heels slowly, admiring them. She threw one in his direction and he dodged at the last second, smirking cockily.

She liked that smile, she decided as he hovered above her, handsome face smiling.

He leant forward and their lips brushed. His tongue slipped into her mouth, fought with hers. She wriggled her body against his, trying hard not to get pinned down. She let out a growl of anger, shoving him sideways.

"Not so strong hmm?" He said, voice velvet in her ear as he pinned her arms above her head, his teeth biting the silver necklace around her neck.

Meredith's heart thudded faster, pounding in her chest. She looked through half-lidded eyes at him, skin slick with sweat and fear.

If he tried to attack her, if this was a ploy-

"I know what your thinking" He said calmly, and she opened her eyes fully.

"So you're a mind-reader now?" She replied and he laughed, his grip weakening. She took that opportunity to roll to the side and off the table, where she walked to the door.

He grabbed her arm and she slammed him against the wall angrily, glowering at him intensely. He looked at her innocently, wild smirk dancing on his lips.

Then they were kissing wildly, a mass of perfectly executed limbs frolicking together, hot and steamy. Thunder crackled around the Boarding House, and rain battered the windows as their images flashed, like pictures. Mementos. A wild journey once taken you never forgot.

Meredith groaned as Damon slammed her around to press her against the wall.

"I won't give in" She said calmly.

"Good luck with that" He said with a fierce smile. "I'm a hard person"

"You're breakable now" She pointed out and he scowled.

"Frowning gives you wrinkles"

"If the wind changes…"

They glowered at each other and Meredith shoved him, chest radiating warm through the thick sweater. He flashed a 250 kilowatt smile.

"Unicorn bait"

She mouthed a word and his lips set in wild determination, but he didn't deny the accusation. Instead his hands tugged at her sweater, and her eyebrows pulled together.

With a flourish it fell to the floor and she frowned.

"If that gets dirty-" She began to threaten.

"It won't" He shut her up abruptly, lips seeking hers once again.

She groaned as pleasure soaked into her every cell.

She nearly laughed out loud at the actions she was doing, with _Damon Salvatore _of all people. In Mrs Flower's kitchen. If someone saw them…then they'd get a shock.

She smiled to herself barbarically and Damon's eyes glinted with pleasure, taking out his anger, emptiness, frustration, passion, every emotion in him on this human girl with the deep probing eyes.

They continued for a while, constantly battling for the upper hand. They conquered each other briefly, but the other would always skirt around and make the other helpless for a few luxurious minutes.

Skin like satin… lips like a wild-fire… olive skin a burnished glow in the star-light, a curtain of hair, mussed and messy. Straps sliding down hot but goose pimpled skin, light-headed gasps and pleasured groans emitting from pouted lips.

Bodies wrapped together, fused with energy and untameable wildness.

Because no one could tame Damon Salvatore, not even the independent Meredith Sulez.

Raw passion, frisked nerves, jigsaw pieces fitted together. Saucy, seductive, flushed cheeks and winks. Lips biting down on the other, nails digging into the other's skin leaving a trail of wounds.

The dark stars turned to streaks of amber and pink as they stilled, their hearing able to distinguish the sounds of someone awakening far better then a normal skill-less human.

Meredith slid away from Damon and plucked her bra that hung from the back of the kitchen chair.

They were silent as they redressed, Damon discovering his belt hid half under the refrigerator. Meredith picked up her socks, one draped in the middle of the table like a piece of art. She extended her arm across the smooth surface, memories dancing on her skin.

She caught his stare and they looked at each other.

"I think we improved the place" Damon said smoothly, looking at the ransacked kitchen.

Meredith's lips twitched into a rare Meredith grin before she went and turned the kettle on, getting a cloth and mopping up the blood from the floor.

Damon lounged on a chair and watched her.

"I wasn't aware you were disabled. Certainly after last night…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him inquiringly, face like stone.

"Well" Damon tilted the chair backwards, smiling wickedly. "Perhaps I'm on the brink of exhaustion"

"That's a first"

"Well apparently so were you"

They looked at each other stubbornly, trying to furiously outwit the other. Still trying to compete, get the edge.

Meredith turned back as the kettle clicked, and poured a cup of coffee. She stirred it slowly, leaning against the counter to watch him. Elena shuffled into the kitchen and looked at Meredith and Damon.

"Your up early" She commented, going to the toaster. "What did I miss? Did you guys fight?"

Damon quirked a lip. "Elena what do you think we did?"

"Argue. Merry you'd tell me if he did something right?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Of course Elena" Meredith said obediently, taking a sip of coffee.

"And do I need to have every move documented? Are you creating a scrap-book?" Damon said cuttingly and Elena blinked, lips falling slightly as she frowned, face puckered.

"No. Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Damon said innocently.

"Like…like you don't care"

"Did I really?" He asked and she flushed.

"I'm going back to Stefan" She said, flicking her hair and heading back upstairs with the plate of buttered toast.

Meredith tutted from where she gazed out of the window. "Did you have to insult her?" She said crisply.

"Yes" He said.

"You've finally come to your senses and seen that she loves Stefan"

"Or I've decided she's boring"

Damon drank in her exquisite features, and wondered abysmally how her blood would taste. As if he knew what she was thinking she turned quiet, nimble hand tracing the rim of the coffee mug.

"If last night never happened-" She looked at him, grey eyes willing him to listen for once. "Then you would have gone. Correct?"

"Affirmative" He said lazily and she looked down her queenly nose at him, scraping her dark hair back from the nape of her neck.

"So I presume you're still going to go?"

"I presume you'll try to stop me again?"

She shrugged wordlessly, getting up in one smooth motion and heading upstairs, her clothes wrinkled.

The small engagement ring quivered on the wooden table afterwards and Damon picked it up.

Perhaps he would stay for a while after all.

**Yes, that was Alaric's ring she left :P **

**What did you think? I totally think there should be more D/M shippers!**

**Tell me your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed it, **

**Love **

**Paula**

**xXx**


End file.
